The present invention relates to self-defense. More particularly, the invention relates to a hand-held, portable, non-lethal, self-defense device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851 to Cantor discloses a non-lethal personal defense weapon providing for the simultaneous projection of a high-intensity beam of light and a concentrated chemical spray designed to immobilize attackers. The spray discharge and the light-emitting mechanism are controlled by a two-position switch which ensures that the high-intensity beam of light and the spray discharge may be substantially simultaneously energized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,034 to Hsieh discloses a multi-functional electronic self-protection device. The device includes a flashlight with a reflector which also mounts shock blocks. The casing includes a circuit board and booster together with a battery, and in the base thereof a buzzer is mounted. A first switch controls the flashlight so that rotation of the lens case will turn the light on and off. A second switch controls the generation of an electric charge at the shock block so that when the casing is rotated and the switch depressed, a strong electrical charge will be generated at the shock blocks. The base is also slidably mounted on the casing; and by slidably displacing the base, a third switch activates the buzzer, which is coupled also to the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,377 to Roberts discloses a non-lethal self-defense weapon having an elongated baton-like housing with a centrally-positioned grip. Opposite housing sections contain audible and visible alarm devices and a flashlight. A replaceable aerosol defense spray container is positioned in the housing, with an actuator and nozzle positioned relative to the grip so as to aim the discharge away from the user and toward an assailant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,280 to Yang-discloses a multipurpose flashlight comprising a casing which defines therein a battery chamber for holding a battery set and a storage chamber for holding medicines or small accessories, a back cover detachably attached to said casing at the back which has magnets for mounting on a metal surface and a socket for connecting to an external power supply, an alarm and light source set detachably attached to said casing at the front, which comprises a buzzer, an electronic circuit and a lamp-holder for producing audio and visual signals, and a projector detachably attached to said alarm and light source set at the front and moved to control the operation of said electronic circuit. A device for generating an electrical shock may be attached to the casing for body defense.
It is well-known that violent crimes against persons have increased alarmingly in recent years. Accordingly, many people who are engaged in recreational or business activities, or who travel for business or recreation, frequently carry various protective devices for defending themselves against would-be attackers.
While the foregoing patents are representative of devices which provide such protection, they are one and all lacking in one very important aspect: they fail to provide a graded deterrency. A need therefore exists for a device and a method which permit a potential victim to deter a would-be assailant by a plurality of means or steps of increasing severity. Such a device and method, which are provided by the present invention, have the tremendous and humane advantage of permitting the self-defender to restrict his or her self-defense to the minimum required to deter a potential assailant.